This community-based violence prevention research study addresses the Healthy People 2010 priority focus areas of violence and abuse prevention. Violence is a health disparity issue that disproportionately affects and is a leading cause of mortality and morbidity among Latino youth in the United States. Latino youth in alternative schools are at high risk for becoming both the victims and perpetrators of violence. In this study, Familias SUAVE (Families on the Southside United Against a Violent Environment) will implement and evaluate the effectiveness of two culturally appropriate programs, El Joven Noble and Cara y Coraz}n. The combination of these two programs represents a powerful multilevel violence prevention strategy that involves the individual, male and female peers, family members, and positive community role models. Using Gendered Social Bond Theory as a conceptual framework, El Joven Noble and Cara y Coraz}n is used to foster the development of a social bond to a gender-equitable and non-violent belief system. This proposal incorporates the essential elements and strengths of a community controlled model of community-based participatory research (CBPR). Community members that have been personally affected by violence have and will continue to be full participants in each phase of the work. Our goal is to advance self-governance throughout the project. Community members will implement the intervention, collect evaluation data, and disseminate results. In addition they will develop their capacity in data management and statistical analysis. The study will use a prospective intervention and control group design. 480 6th-9th grade students attending school at an alternative school will participate in either a violence intervention group or a health career promotion control group. Participants will complete a baseline survey upon enrollment in the study and follow up mail surveys will be conducted at 3 and 9 months post enrollment. Differences in behaviors and attitudes related to youth, school, and intimate partner violence will be examined between participants in the intervention and control group. Project Narrative Violence significantly and negatively impacts the health and well-being of Americans in urban communities throughout the United States. This project is relevant to the field of public health because it is aimed at preventing the perpetration of youth violence, school violence, and intimate partner violence. If found to be effective, El Joven Noble, in combination with Cara y Coraz[unreadable]n, will be a powerful multi-level strategy for use with high-risk youth enrolled in alternative school settings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Violence significantly and negatively impacts the health and well-being of Americans in urban communities throughout the United States. This project is relevant to the field of public health because it is aimed at preventing the perpetration of youth violence, school violence, and intimate partner violence. If found to be effective, El Joven Noble, in combination with Cara y Coraz[unreadable]n, will be a powerful multi-level strategy for use with high-risk youth enrolled in alternative school settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]